The Saving
by LettersFromAmy
Summary: The new officer in town is trying to save a life but will save him aswell
1. Welcoming

"Hello I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week I'm Edward Cullen" I spoke strongly to Charlie Swan the Chief of Forks. "Were gland to have you on board Mr Cullen but don't try and steal the donuts otherwise the others will take a disliking to you." He joked and shortly after laughed. I was the new officer in forks hopefully for a long time. Chief Swan was off first impressions but you could tell you don't want to get on his bad side.

The only reason I wanted to come to a small town like Forks is to be closer to my family. When I left Forks I knew my steps to success, go to college, then train to be a police officer with the Seattle Police training program and then stay there visiting my family one a month but loneliness got in the way. I didn't meet anyone there. The Chief was horrible, such a self centred man and the officers working there kept to themselves and they kept to their families and groups. I felt isolated. When the position here came up, I was determined to get it. The officer before me got killed in an animal attack which is why I was a little concerned about getting this job.

After my first day of work I decided to go visit my parents. I got lost three times trying to get onto the road. My Volvo stood out a little as I arrived at my old house.  
I stepped out of the car and walked to the door. I looked into the plant next to the old cottage. _Are you fucking kidding me?_ I thought as I found the spare key. I opened the door and walked straight to the living room.

"Edward what a surprise." My Dad was called Carlisle he worked in the hospital and even though he was getting a bit old, he never said no to help a patient.

"Missed me Already?" I joked.  
"Missed you like Esme misses an episode of Arrow." Carlisle replied with the same tone.  
"Thanks, you reminded me I need to record Tuesday's one." Esme answered from the kitchen. "OH MY BABBYY" she said as she came running towards me. I opened my arms to hug her. She squeezed me to death.

The hours past as I told them what has been happening since I passed my training. Interrupting my story "So you're staying for a while?" my mum asked with hope.

"Yes, maybe a bit more than a while." I answered with a massive smile. She hugged me again with tears.

"Mum...You can let go of me now..." I looked at my Dad for help.

"I only help the injured son my hands are tied" he responded.

I only rolled my eyes at him.

A few hours later when I finished eating my dinner with them and finished the story of how I got here without missing any details. They never give up. "So that's it really."  
Esme got up and went into the kitchen to wash the dishes.

Soon after the door opened. I raised an eyebrow at my dad. Then I realised there was one person missing from our family reunion, my sister. Alice came staggering in holding a bottle of wine. I rolled my eyes. "Really? What a welcome" I whispered.

"MUM. Can Bella Rosalie and Jessica stay the night" So she was still leaving here wonderful, But then I remembered she was only 20.

"Absolutely not, last night you trashed everywhere and nearly burned down the cottage"

"Whatever, they can't drive home there a bit tipsy and we do have police officer in the house. I heard off my biology teacher a new officer was coming to town to watch out, and I knew it would be my brother because he loves me that much" she opened her arms out as to say how much I loved her.  
"Wow your annoying when you're drunk."

"All part of the fun dear brother."

I rolled my eyes.  
"Go to bed Alice, I'll ring a taxi for your friends" Carlisle spoke out.  
She just nodded and tried to make her way to her room.  
Carlisle just sighed and went to the phone.  
"It's okay, I'll run them home I guess it's the least I can do." I asked.  
"No you will not Edward, we've just got you back".  
"I was on my way out anyway; I've known her friends since they were little. They won't eat me." I joked.

"Okay thanks Edward your doing us a favour"

"Favourite Child and all" I joked.

I stepped into the hall and grabbed my keys. All three of them standing there disorientated.  
I sighed this was going to be a long trip.  
Rosalie and her blonde curls spoke first. "Hey Edward remember our summer romance."  
"Nope... Sorry Rosalie"

I lead them out to my car. "Nice Car Edward" Jessica spoke. I just smiled and opened the door for them to get it.

I got into my driving seat and began the engine. Everyone sat in silence. Until Rosalie broke the silence.

"Eddy. We could have been in love and marriage by now. Why didn't you just love me the way I loved you."

"Rosalie I'm sorry but it's just not meant to be." I trying to say it in the nicer way possible as the state she's in but I wanted to say way '_ROSALIE YOUR NOT MY FUCKING TYPE BUILD A BRIDGE AND GET OVER IT' _ luckily I didn't. I dropped Jessica off first and then about another 5minutes of moaning Rosalie finally got out the car.

I was once stopping away from home.

It was a new girl who I didn't remember being in Alice's Group. She must be obviously new.

"Are you okay? You look a little sick."

"No... I think I'm going to vomit". She answered.

Oh Crap Oh no. Not in the Volvo. I parked up and raced around to her door. I gently got her out and just in enough time. She was sick everywhere. I sat by a tree while she got it out of her system.  
"Wow that's vile." She finally spoke.

"You're telling me." I answered.

She just laughed a little. "So...your Alice's noble brother."

"That right, but who are you? I can't remember you being in my sister's pack."

"Oh in the new on in the group. So that means fitting in."

I knocked my head back onto the tree.

"While were here why don't you tell me why your new to forks"

"Well my mum remarried and...-"

"So you don't like the guy" I asked as she opened her brown eyes.

"Yes. Phil is so annoying and controlling but because she loves him that much I decided to just leave and come live with my dad and go to college in Forks..." It started to rain, great.

"And you? I've been here a year and been friends with Alice for a year so why don't I know you."

"Well..." I told her the story of how I gotten back to forks and my job and everything.

"Really huh? Charlie is my dad. Small world huh..."

I just smiled. She looked up. "You won't tell him about this will you?" I couldn't lie to her face and her amazing dazzling eyes.

"If it means that much to you I won't. Don't worry Bella."

"Thanks Edward, oh my god I'm so messed up." Her eyes filled up with tears and they started streaming down her face.

"Hey don't say that..." I got up and went to sit my her side I wrapped my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder

"But it's true... I've messed up my relationship...my life... I should have stayed in Jacksonville when I had the chance to stay there"

"But you wouldn't have been happy; I think you did the right thing."

"You don't even know me, how would you know. Your life is perfect."

"It might seem it but it's not Bella."

I stood up and helped her up too and placed her into the front seat of my car with the window down.

I then drove her father's home. I helped her to the house and opened her door, luckally she was sober enough to walk up the stairs and go to bed. Luckily Charlie wasn't home. She grabbed my arm as I was about to leave.

"I'm broken she whispered."

* * *

First Chapter Done,

Please tell me if its good or not, to carry on,

REVIEW PLEASE,:3 _-Amy_


	2. Tell and Find

I woke up the next morning feeling better than yesterday; I was tired of course I was. I got up and got changed into uniform and went to the bathroom. My reflection different from yesterday also. Who knew _Edward Cullen can smile_ I thought as I stepped into the kitchen and made a cup of coffee. All I could think about was Bella Swan and how am I going to lie to Charlie in an hour. Bella's beautiful brown eyes. I put the image in the back of my mind.

I drank my coffee and I went to the front door mirror to brush my hair. While brushing the wild bed head I tried to come up with a lie. "Oh yeah, I saw Bella last night, she was at my family's house she and my sister were watching a film...The film was called you say... Finding Nemo...EDWARD there 20 not 2... Oh Chief Swan they were watching the new Twilight film Breaking Dawn I think they call it." _That will do,_ I thought.

While driving to the station me past Bella's House, maybe I should just go in to see if she's okay. Stupidest idea ever. I finally arrived at the station, I parked up and walking into the building. Second Day.

"Hey there newbie you lost? Training is over in Seattle yerno." A muscular man said.

"Umm-" I stuttered.

"You should have seen the look on your face then. I'm Emmett McCarty, I'm finally not the new guy around here... I hope you're not easily hurt because you're going to have to put up with some stick around here."

I just laughed. "I'm Edward Cullen... Glad to finally meet someone who's my age?"

"Cullen? As In Alice Cullen?"

"Yeah she's my sister... why?" worried a million answers to my question came into my mind main on is she a criminal.

"Nothing it's just my brother has a crush on her." He rolled his eyes.

"And they call it puppy love." I start singing laughing as I did.

The Chief came storming in from his office. "Come on Ladies another animal attack by the baseball team clearing."

"An animal attack?"I asked Emmett surprised.

"You're not in Seattle anymore Eds." He laughed.

Four police cars went out Chief and his second in command Billy Black. Then me and Emmett, then two others behind who people I don't know yet. When we arrived at the clearing, the victim was recognised as Riley Biers.

"He was reported missing two days ago and we checked the woods surrounding his house for about 5miles each way. But we found out he wasn't walking he was on a motorbike so that's when we called Seattle and Port Angeles to check cameras. But obviously he didn't get that far. Such a shame." I and Emmett's target was finding any animal tracks. About 5 minutes away there were a few mountain lion tracks. _What's it doing here_ I thought. Emmett took photos and we ran back to the crime scene.

"Such a good kid" Charlie whispered to me.

"Emmett and Edward, You too can go to the parents home and inform the family then join in the search party for this mountain lion its claimed two lives already I'm not letting it be a third. Radio me when you're on your way and I'll give you the area we are in or heading."

We both nodded.

"Well this sucks." Emmett said as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"I thought you were driving?" I said as I waited for him to realise.

"Hell no, I drove here I'll give you directions."

I sighed.  
As we drove through the rain and muddy roads we sat in silence.  
I swallowed and Emmett deeply breathed out. "What's the plan?" Emmett spoke.

"I'll start and you Finnish, and don't forget to take your jacket off as it's polite"

"Good plan and I'll knock."

Emmett knocked and we both stood by the massive old entrance of the quite large, suddenly a quite young woman answered the door.

"Hello mam, can we come in?" I asked politely.

"Yes of course" She answered. Me and Emmett walked in and rubbed all the dirt off our shoes and as planned we look off our jackets and held them.

"Emmett how is Jasper?" She women asked.

"He's fine, I think Charlotte." He knew her so he must have known Riley.

"Can I get you both a cup of tea?"

I looked at Emmett to answer as he knows her.

"Yes please, 2 sugars for both me and Edward"I smiled when she looked at me when he said my name.  
"Peter come down here now!" She shouted up, it must have been her husband. We walked into the little living room and sat on the two chairs opposite the couch.

Charlotte came into the room holding a tray with four cups on them and some digestive biscuits. Peter came down the stairs then. He looked a little worried as he entered the room.

"We are sorry to visit you unexpectedly but Chief Swan wanted us to come over as soon as we found out."I said soft, then sipping my tea.

"Found out what?" Charlotte squeaked out.

Emmett breathed. "We found him by the baseball clearing...in a worse state than ever, we have had him checked by the hospital but when we found him he didn't have a pulse. We're so sorry,"

Charlotte's lip trembled while Peter placed his shaking head in hands.

"A-Ar-Ar-Are you sure it's my Riley?" Charlotte finally said.

Emmett just nodded.

"What happened?"

"We have found evidence that it's an animal attack."

"Footprints?" Peter asked.

I nodded. They were still in shock it hasn't sunk in yet. Charlotte starting mumbling.

"He's still in the hospital, we will see you soon."  
We both stood up and let ourselves out.

"Wow. That was hard to do." Emmett said breathing deeply.

"I know how do you know them by the way?" I asked.

"Riley was close aging to Jasper so they were friends...and after this I'm going to have to go tell him." I just nodded.

We got to the main roads. When Emmett stopped.

"Oh my god..." Emmett said

Bella...On the roof of an apartment block. I got out of the car and slammed the door. Emmett followed and radioed the Chief.

* * *

Hello Again, 2 in one night...  
Couldn't wait to write the next bit...  
Can Anyone Review Please?(;

Love Amy..


	3. Story Time

Emmett was talking on the radio to Charlie for about 5minutes. How long does it take to say: _YOUR DAUGHTER IS ABOUT TO COMITE SUSIDE GET HERE NOW!  
_Without thinking properly I shouted up.

"Bella Come Down."I repeated it a few times. She never answered.

So being the good person I am, I raced up the stairs thank god I went the gym yesterday morning. When I finally got to the top.  
"Edward you dare come any closer I will jump faster"  
"Please don't...Please think about your life ahead of you...Your job your boyfriend and you getting married, Sitting on a porch swing drinking ice tea surrounding with all your little grandchildren you will miss out on all this is you jump."

"I don't want any of it Edward...Mike is a horrible person..."

"Why don't you just come back from the edge or ill come closer."  
"No don't" she cried out. I couldn't see her face but I knew by her voice she had been crying for a long time now.

"Why not? Why must I let you plot to your death Bella?"

"You don't know me that's why"

"Please let me...What can I do"

"First go away."

"No."

"I must say...your dads on his way... So come here for Charlie...for Alice, For Mike I know you do love him"

"I really don't-"

"Don't say that."

"I do!-" she nearly slipped in her converse as she shouted.  
That's it I thought, I might get a prison sentence but I'm not letting her go through another minute.  
I walked towards her wrapping my arms around her. "Do you trust me?" trying to take her mind off things.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

"Do you trust me?"I asked again more clearly.

"In Theory yes, at the moment."

I then lifted her and spun her around so that she was by the roof door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She screamed.

"My job." I replied calmly.

My radio went

"How is Bella?" Charlie shouted down my radio

"She's doing fine ...don't worry ill get her down in a few minutes just going to talk to her."  
"Okay Thank god. Can she here me, bells can you hear ne?"  
"Yes I can dad," she sobbed.

I sat down and turned the radio off and placed it to the side of me.

"Why not sit down?" I smiled at her.

"Since you stopped my death... then yes."

"It might help if you told someone yerno."

"I know but, Mike will kill me."

"I'm a police officer I've got a bullet prove jacket ill protect you." I wrapped my arm around her and she sobbed into my shoulder. It kind of felt good and normal

"Well..?"  
She rested her head still on my shoulder.  
"When we first got together we were the high school sweethearts and all that...but when we moved in together-"

"Wait...so that house I dropped you off at wasn't your dads"

"Yes. It was. I wanted to get away from him anyway when we moved in together everything changed he couldn't be bothered caring on with his football and quit college early and turned to drugs and alcohol for support instead of me and everyone knows with drugs and alcohol comes violence."  
"WHAT, HAVE YOU TOLD CHARLIE BELLA THIS IS SERIOUS?"

"Wait till the end of the story" she sobbed. "The drug dealers from somewhere else kept sending death threats to me and him, and one night I told him to get out and get a job or I'm leaving, and he punched me and thrown me on the bed, he said if I ever told anyone about this he would kill me and our dog bear. It kept happening and happening that finally I dropped out of college last month...and stayed home and pretended to be innocent and when anyone asked I'd lie."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Edward you don't know me. You're not fucking getting involved,"

"Down right I am... I'm involved the minute I came up here and helped you... Bella you need saving and you mightn't know it but so do I..."

"Thank you by the way."

"What for?"

"For being there for me when I nearly vomited on your Volvo."

I just laughed and put my head back. "You're welcome, and I'm sorting Mike out as a police officer or not."

"So can I consider you as my first ever guy-friend."

"Yep...if you say so..."

I let her rest on my shoulder for a bit longer. I kissed the top of her hair then releasing.  
"Come on we better go down before Charlie comes up to find us like this, wipe your tears and ill piggy back you down the stairs."  
"I like you already".  
I just laughed as she was making horse noises all the way down. When we got to the door finally I let her go carefully. She ran straight into Charlie's arms. "I'm so sorry Bella."  
"Don't bee this was my entire fault."

_Thank you, _Charlie lip talked to me

_Just my job _I replied back.


	4. Numbers

_Thank you, _Charlie lip talked to me

_Just my job _I replied back.

I turned around with a big grin on my face to be suddenly wiped by Emmett punched in the shoulder.

"Owww?" I asked while laughing.

"I was worried man, and not just for her for you. She could have dragged you over with her."

"I'm happy you still care."

"Down right you are."

I glanced over Emmett's shoulder to look at Charlie and Bella. He was talking to her while placing her in the front of his car.

"I'm going to get the news on the mountain lion." I told Emmett

Nervous I walked slowly over to Charlie and Bella.

"Hey Chief."

"Yes Mr Cullen."

"How did the Mountain Lion case get on?"

"Shit, never got anything not a footprint or a hair."

"Well that's a bit weird"

"You're telling me."

"Hey Dad can I talk to Mr Cullen alone." Bella softly added.

"Sure bells. I'll go check in with Billy." Bella smiled and her eyes turned on me.

"Why did you save me, I want answers?"

"I think you're confused you did it all by my self

"I know what I saw."

"And what was that?" I asked softly.

"You carried me off the ledge and talked with me."

I didn't know how to play along no more. I didn't want to tell her what her green eyes did to me, because that was the only answer I could think have at the moment.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, I'm tired." She nodded and we exchanged phone numbers.

I walked away and my blackberry buzzed in my pocket.

_Where are we going to meet up tomorrow then, Knight in shining armour? -B- _

I laughed. Where do I say to meet?

I replied back.

_Where ever princess, maybe Coffee stops shop. -E-_

I got into the car with Emmett, this time he drove. We started singing along to the top 40 greatest hits when my phone buzzed again. Part of me knew it was Bella

"Who's that" Emmett curiously asked.

"Bella."

"As Is Isabella Swan, Chiefs Daughter."

"Yep"

"What did you do up there talked about expressing your love for her and then went for a fly around the city with your hero's cape waving in the wind."

"Shut up Emmett, She just needed a friend" I checked my phone now.

_Sure... I'll meet you there at 12. –B- _

_Okay princess. _

"What are you doing now? Saying 'No you stop texting first."

"No..." I laughed.

"Hey watch out if the Chief finds out there will be awkwardness."

"What are you even talking about Emmett?"

"Like 50 questions awkward."

"Oh god."

"Exactly, and your just friends right?"

He laughed.

"Come in for some pizza?"

"Not today got a date and a girlfriend."

"Whatever"

He parked outside my flat and wished him luck on his date.


End file.
